


Dirty Cushions

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Deep throat kissing, False Aquatic Emergency, Funeral, Hugging, Inflatable Booty, Kissing, M/M, More like Major Character Shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cautionary tale about the dangers of throwing your partner onto the bed during heated moments. Ye be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Cushions

“Oh, Nate, you don't know how much it means to me to have someone really love an old toaster like me.”

“Nick, don't talk about yourself like that! You know that you're beautiful.”

Nate leaned in and gave Nick a kiss on the nose. If Nick blushed.

“Wait, how can you do that if you don't have any blood?”

“I can only do that if I heat up my metal parts to the point of melting.”

“So...you literally are hot.”

This caused Nick to blush even more. His face was starting to distort.

“Alright, buddy, you gotta cool down now.”

“How can I with such a flattering man as yourself?”

Now Nate was blushing. But, his face did not distort.

They looked each other in the eyes and then held each other. 

“Sanctuary is a much better place than Diamond City. The people here are not as paranoid about me being some kind of spy.”

“Yeah, they're good people here. A little smelly, but good.”

They sat down on the couch made out of old rugs and uneven wood from the trees that had once littered the old neighborhood. It was not the comfiest thing in the world, but it got the job done. Nick reached for a switch on the wall and turned on a disco ball that was attached to the ceiling. 

“You really know how to set the mood, Nate.”

Nick leaned in and thrust his tongue deep into Nate's mouth. They fell back with Nick on top and made out. Nick's tongue may have tasted bitter and left a weird, crunchy residue, but it felt like heaven to Nate. He loved having the old robot man exploring the inner workings of his talk box. They then got up and made their wway to the bedroom.

“I never did show you the whole house, did I?”

“Nope, saw everything but the bedroom.”

“Well, you're going to see a little more than that.”

Nate winked and brought him to the bedroom by the hand. But, they did not make it. They were both too excited and grabbed each other in the hallway. Nate wrapped his arms around Nick and pressed him up against the wall while kissing him. There was a clicking sound when Nick's tush hit the wall. Suddenly, his fantastic booty inflated to three times the size!

“Holy fuck, Nick!”

“Sorry, that's there for aquatic emergencies.”

Nick looked down in embarassment only to see that Nate's boner had burst its way through his jeans.

“Uh, Nate, do you..uh...like it?”

Nate was panting like a dog in summer and couldn't say a word.

Nick snapped his fingers in Nate's face.

“Hey, buddy, did ya hear me?”

“I...LOVE it!”

They made their way to the bed room and Nate threw Nick onto the bed. He booty bounced up off of the bed and hit is head on the ceiling. He collapsed on the floor and remained motionless. 

“Nick. Nick!”

Nate walked over and looked into his eyes. Nothing. Nate picked up the body and set it on the bed. He alerted everyone in the Sanctuary to the horrible news. They had a makeshift burial at the Sanctuary with the grave being behind Nate's house. They dug the hole and just threw his corpse in there. Codsworth floated to the side of the hole and turned to everyone there.

“Would anyone like to say a few words?”

Nobody could choke back tears enough to get a letter out.

“Alrighty then. Bombs away!”

Codsworth filled in the hole and everyone went back to their jobs. Nate never forgave himself. Booty game was much too strong.

Little did any of them know, it just shut Nick down for a while. He awoke a day later to complete darkness. He was buried too deep for any of them to hear his cries and he lived out the rest of his power supply buried deep in the irradiated Earth.


End file.
